Darkness In the Light
by HollowDuck
Summary: Ichigo's losing control. His power is getting stronger, but so is something else. It's beginning to consume him. Invading his every thought, every idea, every move. He is put somewhere in the darkness. Light surrounds him, but can he escape the darkness? Or will he become part of it?
1. Prologue

Darkness In The Light

**Hello welcome to the "Darkness In The Light" fanfiction, some of you may know me from my Blue Exorcist Fanfiction "DEMONIC HEART" either way new or old i hope you enjoy this story.**

**Prologue**

Ichigo's substitute badge started shaking meaning danger was nearby. The Teen knew the drill, he asked his teacher if he could go to the restroom, when he arrived he pulled out the skull designed shinigami substitute badge, pressing it against his legs, turning himself into a substitute shinigami. After doing so, Ichigo found a nearby window and ran through it, heading towards where he sensed the hollow's power.

Ichigo approached the strange power that was radiating off the hollow nearby, as he got closer he noticed that it was large and fat. The creature had small pathetic arms disproportionate to the rest of its body, and its legs looked as if they could barely hold the rest of its body. For the moment it seemed to be focused on something else as it didn't take notice of Ichigo.

The orange haired shinigami prepared to strike at the hollow, raising his sword. He didn't require a Getsuga Tenshou, just a quick slash to free the spirit of its suffering.

Ichigo leaped into the air, his sword raised high above his head. He had a cocky smile on his face, it had been a while since he had to deal with something so miniscule. He prepared to strike, but then it happened. "**HAHAHAHA" **Ichigo stopped his rapid assault. His Mind now focused on something more distracting, something potentially much more dangerous.

The Hollow turned around, sensing the substitute shinigami yanking him out of the air at surprising speeds considering its size. It threw the teen onto the ground before placing its fat heavy body over the soul reaper crushing it. Holding it down.

Ichigo did not struggle though, not like he could. The lesser hollow was far too heavy over him. But the voice in his head was far more important than the fat hollow.

Ichigo's body froze up completely as the inner voice rang out to him. "**Yo Ichigo let me out, come on. I can beat this hollow no problem. You're gonna get killed if you don't!" **The Hollow was right, the teen couldn't move. It was impossible at the moment.

The current predicament did not prevent Ichigo from trying to resist anyways. He couldn't let himself become that again. Each time the damn voice got out it became harder and harder to take control again. It would be a major problem if he couldn't get control after the third time.

"**Fine i'll just invite myself out"** The voice said very demandingly.

Ichigo's sclera began to change colors, as a erie black began to consume the once peaceful white. The iris of his eye also began to change as the black washed over his face, its color changing from the soft welcoming brown to this sudden and disturbing yellow. Not only that but the teens consciousness also began to lessen. He found himself more and more… lost.

Suddenly, the weight stopped and the hollow faded. Looking down on him was Rukia, Ichigo's eyes turned back to their soft white and light brown color.

"Really Ichigo, the great Ichigo that fought against Captain Kenpachi at full power, Captain Kuchiki, and fared against the Sōkyoku halberd, gets defeated by yet another single weak hollow"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia over him.

This had been the fifth time something happened to him this month and the Fifth time Rukia gave that lecture.

Ichigo got up, thanked Rukia for the help, and decided that he needed to get back to class before his teacher started to get upset.

As Ichigo ran off, Rukia stood still. '_The random occurrences were getting more and more common. Not only this but every time Ichigo went to sleep, he would have nightmares. I think I should confront him about this' _She thought to herself, before she also ran to class.

**So what did you think about the redo. Tell me if I missed anything. I read this over and felt pretty bad. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare**

Ichigo tossed and turned in his sleep. A bead of sweat flowed down his temple and onto his cheeks. He felt hot, like he was on fire. He wanted to become cooler, wanted to feel better. He wouldn't be able to however. It was going to be impossible. Not with that damn laughter. The one from before. The one that was now consuming his every dream. It was hard enough to sleep when he had to go catch hollows at night, but now with the dreams it had become impossible to get some rest.

As Ichigo slept he groaned one word over and over. "No" It was all he could do in the nightmare he was experiencing. That was all anybody would be able to do in his situation. He was losing himself more and more.

Then a set of feet came running towards Ichigo's room. He woke with a start, noticing he was all sweaty. The feet were quiet but very slow. Suspicious at this time at night. As far as he was aware Rukia still slept in his closet, and he didn't want to wake her. So he grabbed a bat and stood up, preparing for the possible intruder.

As the door opened Ichigo readied himself to swing. However as the stranger walked in, he immediately put down the wooden bat and hid it next to his bed again.

"Yuzu! What are you doing out of bed?" Ichigo asked his younger, sweeter, more caring sister. She held up her blanket and stood near the door.

"Ichigo you had another nightmare. I wanted to make sure you were ok." She asked. Her voice was sweet and somber. So innocent. Even if she did understand the spirit world stuff, the orange haired teen didn't want to tell her about his nightmare.

"I'm Fine Yuzu, you should go back to bed." What he said was a lie. For the past 2 weeks he has been experiencing hell. He didn't want to tell Yuzu that though. She wouldn't understand very well.

The young preteen looked Ichigo up and down, doubting what he said. Being drizzled in sweat, looking tense, and groaning in your sleep were not signs of being fine. Little Yuzu had a face of doubt. She wasn't that dumb to not notice her older brothers sleeping patterns. It clearly showed as Ichigo had to give her some reassurance.

"Yuzu, I have survived much worse. Trust me, okay" Ichigo said. He had survived a physical bout of death multiple times. Getting injuries that would kill the average person. Experiences that might drive someone insane. However the nightmares weren't physical. They were mental. It had affected the teenager more than anything else. Yet he didn't show that. He stood up tall, confidant, and encouraging. Reassuring Yuzu that he was fine.

Yuzu sighed, giving Ichigo a sense of relief as she turned around, smiling before walking back to her room. '_I need to help Ichigo, but he won't let me. I need to confront him. It's late though he needs some rest, he looks exhausted.' _With that Yuzu left Ichigo to his thoughts. Terrifying ones at that.

Ichigo turned back to his bed. Groaning loudly. Before flopping down onto the bed getting the sleep his body requires. He knew that the inner voice may come to fight him in his dreams but he couldn't avoid it. So he rather pushed through it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Next Day xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo Rammed through the door, feeling a terrifyingly powerful presence around him. He noticed several souls flying through the air. Screaming in horror as they began to get sucked away. Ichigo wanted to save them but they were gone far too quickly to actually save.

Rukia ran up next to Ichigo, she was already in her soul reaper uniform. Ichigo popped, Kon into his mouth. This pushed his soul reaper body out as the soul mod took control of his body. Ichigo didn't have any time to waste as he began to shunpo closer to the attacker. Rukia was right behind him. "Rukia what's going on here?" Ichigo asked in relation to the spirits being stolen.

"I don't know Ichigo, but we need to get o whatevers causing this as soon as possible!" Rukia said hastily. Her face frowned at the sight of so many souls being taken.

'_Damn it' _Ichigo began to think to himself '_I hope Sado and Orihime are there already, we can't let any more souls get eaten like this. It's terrible.' _

As the duo arrived near a large crater they were greeted with two things. One of which was Sado on the ground. His arm completely detached from the rest of his body. In Front of him was Orihime who had Sōten Kisshun active around Sados' body. Ichigo looked at the man standing over Orihime ready to kill her.

The aggressor was a brown large man with long hair and a white coat, but something was off about him… the reitsu the man gave off was strange, it felt hollow like. This man had a Zanpakuto so it couldn't have been a hollow…. right? The soul reaper's thoughts immediately went to his own situation. If they could have a hollow living in their soul, could he have a hollow living in their soul too.

Ichigo refocused himself. The strange beings hand was about to crush Orihime, Ichigo flash stepped in front of the strange being, stabbing his hand and saving orihime.

The young soul reaper understood that the longer the battle commenced the more harm would be done towards the people around him. He needed to end this now.

As the aggressor backed off, Ichigo prepared to enter his Bankai state. He put himself into position. His stance was strong and firm and he pointed his sword towards this… thing in front of him. "BANKAI!". A torrent of black energy with a red outline swirled around Ichigo, consuming him. Before fading and revealing his Bankai form. His black sword shimmered in the bright afternoon sun as he pointed it stoically towards the hollow thing.

The strange character scoffed, looking back towards the other man, dawned in white with a strange white mask and green markings on his head. "Oy Ulquiorra is this the guy Aizen said to be careful to not kill" The aggressor asked the other shinigami creature.

Ulquiorra… turned towards the burly man, he seemed to lack interest in the situation. He thought the people around him were weak. "Yes Yammy, just knock him out so we can leave already"

Yammy crossed his arms, looking down at Ichigo. His eyebrows raised in interest.

Ichigo looked down towards his injured friend, "Are you the one that hurt Sado?"

Yammy grinned. It was a cocky grin at that. Ichigo looked back, a small amount of anger filled him.

For a split moment the teen disappeared, only to reappear. A quick fast strike went past Yammy before the orange haired shinigami stood next to Sado again.

Yammy laughed, this boy had done nothing to him. That was until his laughing ceased, noticing his arm falling off onto the ground with a heavy thud.

"An Arm for a Arm" Ichigo said

Ulquiorra seemed surprised. He hadn't expected Ichigo to be this fast. Perhaps he would be a potential danger for the future.

Yammy enraged sped towards Ichigo, his arm raised high as he tried to punch Ichigo into the ground.

Ichigo quickly dodged, before appearing behind Yammy and cutting their back. Leaving a deep cut, one that began to ooze blood. Yammy turned around, even more frustrated.

That's when Ichigo froze again. He had only just noticed the hollow hole in Yammy's chest. There was no more doubt in his mind. The shinigami things that attacked him and his friends were indeed hollows.

"**HAHAHAHA SURPRISED KING" **The erie voiced in the back of his mind screamed. It was unexpected and shocking.

Ichigo couldn't move, couldn't think he couldn't do anything but stay still. He had to keep the hollow away from taking over his body at all cost, no matter what he had to keep him back.

Yammy felt this fluctuating presence, sometimes the boys' reitsu was higher than Yammys and sometimes it was lower. Either way now was his chance to attack, Yammy smacked Ichigo, making Ichigo fly into Orihime knocking her out.

Ichigo looked around hazed and confused, he noticed Orihime who was knocked out Next to him. He had made a promise to her, Chad, and everyone that was in Karakura town. He would protect them no matter what.

He looked towards Rukia, her faced shocked and paralyzed as she witnessed Ichigo get taken down so fast. She knew he was lacking, but when it came to his bankia he should have easily won.

"RUKIA GET ORIHIME OUT OF HERE, GO FAR AWAY, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF." He screamed at Rukia, getting her back into reality. She nodded, flash stepping towards Orihime picking her up and leaving quickly.

Ichigo moved all his energy into a single blast, this would remove the barrier protecting himself from the inner voice but hopefully it would be worth it. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

A black beam with a red outline desecrated Yammy, and caused Ulqiourra to protect himself with his hand. When the dust cleared, Yammy was burned and bleeding, and Ulqiourra had suffered a few scrapes.

As Ichigo's consciousness began to fade, he noticed the lack of damage he had. In the end it wasn't worth it. Now he would be consumed by the inner voice.

Yammy struggled to get up, using his sword to support himself. "Hmph you are powerful Kurosaki Ichigo, but not powerful enough" Yammy said as he got up and pulled out his sword.

Yammy launched himself at Ichigo, but noticed a sudden change in the boy's power. He stopped his charge and waited for what would soon happen.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his sclera turning black as he was being pulled under his consciousness. Ichigo felt as if he was passing out, really blacking out, soon he was gone.

For a complete moment Yammy and Ulqiuorra felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure completely disappear. They thought he died for a moment. However that's when they noticed the sudden and unbelievable skyrocket in his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo's head tilted down. He began to laugh. A scary shocking laugh. Yammy seemed to be even a little worried about it. "**Hehehe, Ichigo did you have trouble with this pathetic trash. You're in a worse state than I feared. No matter, I'll Save ya King" **

Yammy and Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo, Ichigo's body, his slowly being covered by a strange hollow mask. The markings seemed to be tribal in form. A white skull with red streaks going up and down on the right side of his face.

Yammy smirked, the boy's power was much larger now. Perhaps he could be an actual opponent now. He prepared to strike, than lunged towards the 'hollow Ichigo' figure.

However before Yammy could actually even touch Ichigo, he swiftly fell to the ground in deep pain. Ahead of Yammy was the strange Ichigo. The black sword he carried streaked with his blood. Ichigo raised his sword, getting ready to kill the hollow. However Ulquiorra stepped in and faced Ichigo blocking the strike protecting his fellow comrade.

Before the strange Ichigo could continue the fight and counter attack, his hand grabbed the edge of the mask, pulling at it.

"_Stop interrupting my fights, i don't need your help hollow, leave me alone" _

"**But I can easily beat them, just let me finish what I started." **The distorted voice screamed. This greatly confused Yammy and Ulquiorra who were still surprised by the sudden update.

Ichigo yanked the Mask, finally ripping it off his face. Pulling his head away from the terrifying visor.

Ichigo dropped to the floor lacking the energy to get up. He dropped his black Zangestu failing to hold his body up right.

"**Next time I won't let you go"** The hollow inside of Ichigo told him.

With that Ichigo loses the will to stay awake. The nightmares, the struggles. They finally caught up with him.

Ulquiorra walked up to Ichigo now that he was gone, he stopped though when he noticed two people appear next behind Ichigo. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and helped Yammy to his feet.

The hollow shinigami looked back towards his new opponents confused with the sudden retreat "Ulquiorra what are you doing we can't leave the fight now" Yammy complained to his companion.

As Ulquiorra helped Yammy to the portal to Hueco Mundo he explained the new situation as Aizen had told him. "We have Already lost, you can't fight them. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin are too powerful for us at the moment. We will strike later, when the time is right."

The hollow pair entered the Portal. Ulquiorra got a good look at the adversaries, closing the portal to allow their escape.

Urahara approached Ichigo picking him up, where he approached the Kurosaki residence dropping Ichigo in his bed.

He looked distressed, worried about the arrancars appearing in the world of the living. "What happened today I wonder" Urahara whispered as he left the Kurosaki household.

**So that's this chapters redo. What do you guys think?**


	3. Redo Soon 1

**Back for Chap… ter 2 that is ENJOYYYYYY**

The Beginning Of The End

Ichigo woke up with a raging headache, he was tired and in an immense amount of pain, he had bandages around his chest and head too.

"OYYY IChiGOO Your awake"

Ichigo jumped when he heard the voice he looked side to side, what happened to him yesterday, it was a hazy, he couldn't remember a thing. Ichigo got up with a grunt and went to sit on his chair.

"Hey Ichigo what the heck" Kon jumped out and climbed on Ichigo's desk.

"AHHHHH Oh Kon it's just you, what happened yesterday?" Ichigo asked

"I don't know the weird shopkeep person, came over and plopped you on your bed saying some shit about it being to early, and your power is to young or something… hey wait you were unconscious when that all happened, and you… were… with….. Rukia" Kon squinted his eyes. He started to stare into space until… "OMG WHERE IS RUKIA IS SHE ALRIGHT, WHAT ABOUT HER CHEST DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THOSE"

Ichigo sighed picked up Kon and threw him out the window, "Rukia is fine idiot"

Ichigo went back to sitting at his chest, what in tarnation happened? The last thing he remembered was him blacking out, then… the hollow took over again didn't he, it was because of that Getsuga Tenshou wasn't it. He can't even use bankai, without losing control, but he can't tell anyone. If he did they would kill him, soul society that is, it was forbidden to have mixed soul or blood with anything. Death would be the greatest punishment.

"This is fine, maybe if I control my body long enough he won't try to take over, he'll just give up." Ichigo thought.

"HAHAHA possibly" a dark voice said.

Well a possibility is the best he's got, Ichigo got ready for school, ate Yuzu's amazing breakfast, and then walked his sisters to their school, and met up with Rukia along the way to his school.

"Oh hey Rukia i'm sorry for leaving you back there, but i don't think you should have been there either way, those weird hollow things were super powerful" Ichigo said.

"No need to apologize Urahara told me about it, I'm just glad your alive… but something happened yesterday that made no sense, your reishi spiked, it felt higher than brothers, or even Captain Ukitake, and the weird part is that it felt hollow, why is that" Rukia poked ichigo

Ichigo hesitated, what was he gonna say, oh there is a hollow try'n to take over his soul and that she has nothing to worry about… But before he answered Kiego quickly, started to press why Ichigo wouldn't hang out with him anymore, saving Ichigo.

The three went to school surprised to find Orihime and Chad completely fine, and when Rukia pressed about the fight, they just said they had no idea what happened.

**After School **

"Ichigo about my question earlier, what happened" Rukia asked as the were looking for hollow in their shinigami form.

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact I was realising a lot of my power, and I don't know my reitsu and those hollow reitsu were just mixing, honestly it's just been crazy to think about" Ichigo had lied he knew why these things were happening he just didn't want to say

"Well i should get home, I have homework I'll see you later" Ichigo walked off leaving a very concerned Rukia

**Even Later **

Ichigo couldn't keep this up, with his hollow trying to take control and with him fighting this weird hollow with his mask on his left cheek, what's with this guy, he just showed up with 5 other hollows, attacked Rukia, then attacks him, what the hell.

"Hehe i did not come here for you to be weak Ichigo Kurosaki, i came to see your Bankai so show me" the blue haired arrancar said.

Ichigo was losing this fight, he had to win though, to save Rukia and himself, but if he did so he might lose control again, but it was a risk worth taking at the moment.

"BANKAI" booosh a gust of wind flew out from Ichigo revealing a small black Zangetsu, and a thin black robe.

The blue haired arrancar smiled, he then went into attack, but this time Ichigo blocked him, however when Ichigo tried to strike, he would get blocked by the blood hungry arrancar. Ichigo may be a bit faster but the arrancar was still much more skilled, Ichigo was still getting knocked around, like a ragdoll.

"Is that it, is that all you can do, get faster, your weak, you will never win because your a little faster" The arrancar said.

Ichigo looked up to see grimmjow standing on the air, "GETSUGA TENSHOU"

A blast of pure black and red reishi hit the arrancar who attempted to block, but when the dust settled Ichigo had been unconscious and the crazed arrancar had only settled.

"REALLY I CAME HERE FOR A GOOD FIGHT, AND WHEN I FINALLY GET SOMETHING OUT OF YOU, YOU PASS OUT, YOU FUCKI-" the arrancar yelled before feeling something strange.

He felt a strong spiritual pressure, stronger than his, by a lot. He tensed up, someone new was coming, but the reishi was similar to the boys, in fact it was coming from him, the strangest part was that it felt so hollow, so strange.

Then Ichigo's body got up, slowly but surely, it was absolutely terrifying. When the blue haired arrancar looked at Ichigo's face he was surprised, a mask hollow one too. It was on the right side of his face, and it was getting bigger.

"HAHAHAHA so you're someone who loves to fight eh, well, nice to meet you, how bout we stop with the formalities hmmm RAAAAAA" the boys body said

Ichigo then rapidly attacked Grimmjow who frantically blocked the blows, when Grimmjow got some space he started to charge his realised form, but an arm landed on his shoulder.

"Tousan" the arrancar said.

"Grimmjow, Aizen request your presence for disobedience and mutiny, as well as mobilizing 5 arrancar who have all lost, now let's go so you may have your punishment" Tousan opened a gargantua which he walked to, but before he could enter it, a wake of black and red energy swept passed him.

"Where are you going" The hollow Ichigo asked his mask ⅔ across his face already.

Tousan turned around and walked towards Ichigo, he held his straight face but he felt off, like he needed to be on guard.

Ichigo launched straight towards Tousan but before he could touch him he stopped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING I'M GONNA BEAT HIM"

Ichigo's hand reached up and started to pull it off, it slowly started to crack in which the hollow side of Ichigo screamed, until the mask shattered into 2. The mask fell on the floor, and Ichigo passed out, right in front of Tousan.

"How peculiar" Tousan said. The mask might be useful towards Aizen, so Tousan picked up one of the pieces, then the other one faded into nothingness. Tousan walked towards Grimmjow who was astonished at what he saw, they walked into the Gargantua disappearing from sight.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Aizen looked at Grimmjow very frustrated. "Grimmjow you disobeyed me directly and caused deaths to some of our more powerful arrancars, that is why you are will be removed from my Espada and as a punishment…"

Tousan swiped Grimmjow's clean arm off.

"DO NOT CHALLENGE MY AUTHORITY EVER AGAIN UNDERSTAND" Aizen said.

Grimmjow nodded and walked to the infirmary.

"Master Aizen, I believe this should be useful to you" Tousan handed part of Ichigo's mask to Aizen.

"Thank you Tousan, now then Ulquiorra i would like to talk to you, your going to go on a mission to collect Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo Kurosaki, ALIVE…. HEHEHE"

**WELL THATS CHAPTER 2 YAYYY, Thoughts, Opinions, Suggestion would be useful BYEEEEEEE.**


	4. Redo Soon 2

**WELCOME BACK TO THE FIC… sups sorry for not updating in forever. Anyways im back, i wanna say im jacked (but i ain't) and i'm… Just read the chapter.**

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo woke up with a jump up, where was that noise coming from? And who was calling his name? It felt so similar. Like an old pressence. A woman was calling for him, he knew that, but he had not heard the woman in so long.

"Wake up Get up We have to go"

Ichigo heard the voice again, who was talking to him… who needed him?

"ICHIGO"

Ichigo woke with a bolt. He was confused, tired and upset, he rarely got sleep these days and he prefered to stay asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he had no idea on what to expect. There in front of him, was a large zanpakuto in front of her eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo Aizen request your presence, before you ask who i am, we met and fought several days ago, I am Ulquiorra Schiffer 4th of the espada, arrancar."

Ichigo looked around the room, surprisingly next to him was Orihime.

"Crap" Ichigo thought, "Where is Kon when you need him"

"Why is Inuoe here" Ichigo questioned.

Ulquiorra put the zanpakuto closer to Ichigo's face "You will present yourself in front of Lord Aizen and you will not ask questions, you will also offer no resistance… DO i make myself clear Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"How bout NO… RAHHHH" Ichigo attempted to punch Ulqiuorra, but it backfired bad, really bad. Instead of punching Ulqiourra, Ichigo got punched himself, so hard in fact that Ichigo just KO'd.

"Trash" Ulquiorra picked Ichigo and threw him over his shoulder. "Remember girl, he dies if you don't cooperate, so come with me"

Ulquiorra then opened a Gargantua and Ulquiorra with Ichigo on his shoulders and Orihime, by his side they walked into the portal.

**Later in Hueco Mundo**

"Wh-where am i?" Ichigo slowly started to wake from his knockout. Ichigo's eyes couldn't move, in fact he couldn't move, he felt paralyzed. After a couple seconds's Ichigo grunted in pain, he could feel his body now but he wish he didn't. Everything was excruciatingly painful, Ulquiorra must have done something to make him feel this way. Ichigo looked around and was shocked at what he saw, for one thing he was in the air going supersonic speeds. For the other he was in a VAST FREAKIN DESERT. After several minutes of being shocked though Ichigo somewhat relaxed, and he started to think about what he should do, After a second he had a plan, step one struggle.

"Stop struggling it's pointless your just wasting energy" Ulquiorra said in the most depressing af tone.

Ichigo didn't listen though and after enough struggling he got one arm free, then he proceeded to use his badge and get free of Ulquiorra's grip, he jumped into the sand, Where he prepared to fight Ulquiorra, until he saw who was in his other arm… Orihime, Ichigo couldn't fight Ulquiorra without injuring Orihime, so he ran trying to get enough distance between him and Ulquiorra so he could think. As he ran he was sure Ulquiorra was following him, he could do this, though something weird happened, it's as if the sand started to climb up his legs, but he didn't have time to think about that so he just kept running until he tripped on… nothing. He looked around nothing to trip on strange. He started to run again but suddenly the sand grabbed him, and started to pull him through the ground, Ichigo panicked why the hell was sand dragging him into the ground.

Ichigo was dragged under the sand, instead of suffocating he was pulled through it, He fell into a massive forest, with massive trees, like if that place in California the redwood forest, had a roof. Ichigo fell through the forest, he was gonna land and it was gonna hurt, so he had no choice but to brace himself.

Blamo…..

**Several hours later**

Ichigo woke with the worst headache ever, he must have landed pretty hard cause he couldn't move his arm. Ichigo looked around, he was in a cave which was peculiar, in the cave there were multiple hollow mask, and several swords, one of which was Zangestsu.

"Oh your awake" a voice said in a corner.

Ichigo looked at a… thing was the best way to describe it. It wore a hollow mask that looked a little like a longhorn bull and a cricket were mixed together, he also had a weird coat. The weirdest part was that he wore a Shinigami uniform and had a zanpakuto, but the mask… could he be a arrancar or like something around that

Ichigo's features tightened, and he prepared to put up a fight, in an uneasy voice Ichigo asked this 'thing' a question, "What are you, Arrancar, hollow, shinigami or maybe…"

The 'thing' swayed his head side to side, he then took off his mask and revealed a thin pointed face, and longish milk chocolate hair, "My name is Ashido Kano, i'm a soul reaper like you, and I've been here for several years, the mask is for protection and the coat was from a hollow who had a bunch of extra fur"

Ichigo tried to lift his body and with much difficulty he did, he then tried to put both of his arms down but the second his right arm touched the ground a burning sensation with great pain set it.

"Careful you broke your arm on your landing, you must be either stupid or just plain dum" Ashido remarked with a scoff in his voice.

Ichigo looked at his arm which had swelled to the size of a balloon. He was really both dum and stupid because he survived falling from the damn sky…..THE FUCKING SKY!

"What the hell happened to me?" Ichigo asked to Ashido.

"You fell down here… which begs the question… How Did You Get Here?" Ashido stood up with a very swift motion and pointed his zanpakuto towards Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo couldn't just tell him that a shinigami from the desert world above who has power over extremely powerful espada who could destroy towns in seconds. No he needed to think of a lie, a good one at that, maybe he can fake amnesia, he did fall from the sky it would be believable. " I- I don't know, one second I was in the living world the next I wasn't"

Ashido's eyes widened before he sat down, "It-it's been so long since I've been there. Or anywhere." Ashido took a long sigh "How are the captains, is captain Iwamatsu still around, hehe i bet he is cracking jokes and messing with the squad."

Ichigo had known there was no captain of that name unless he was from a squad that he had no knowledge of, "Captain who?" was all Ichigo managed to say as he tried to think of some other words.

"You know captain Iwamatsu 11th squad he's famous…" Ahido's eyes were full of remembrance Captain Iwamastu trained him to become such a great warrior he was pretty much his mentor.

"The only captain of 11th squad is that beast Kenpachi" Ichigo replied

"Wha what? No no you must be confused Captain Iwamastu, you know the captain of squad 11 how could you not know him?!" Ashido started to have his doubts, could something have happened to his captain, no no that's impossible he was alive and safe… right?

"No, when i fought Kenpachi he had this white coat with the number 11 on his back… wait didn't Kenpachi kill the former captain of…." Ichigo finally released what was happening, this guy was still part of the old squad 11 before Kenpachi was captain crap. "Crap im sorry bout your captain but he's dead"

Ahidos eyes went wide, he collapsed to his knees and relied on his zanpakuto to sit up, he was obviously in shock, "I-I that's impossible that can't be I no no he's still alive"

Ichigo saw that this was a bad time to be around him and that he needed a minute so he got up with a lot of struggling and grabbed Zangetsu to use as a walking stick, he stepped outside the cave and looked around, he guessed he was on the edge of this strange forest because in front of him the weird forest, and behind him a wall of mountains. He leaned against the edge of cave and looked beyond the forest wondering what laid ahead of him or even how to escape this stupid forest.

"**You know I could help you out if you want to" **a voice said as Ichigo looked beyond the forest.

"Leave me alone, your just another hollow" Ichigo hit his head a few times hoping it would just leave.

"**Hahahaha Now that king is wear your wrong, im a part of you Ichigo just accept that" **

"No your not I don't believe you" Ichigo said

"**I am on your side Ichigo realize that, here does this help" **Suddenly Ichigo no longer felt any pain in his leg "**There your welcome"**

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Ichigo yelled, after that he heard no other voice except one from a cave.

"Hey who are you talking to?" Ashido appeared out of the cave with a worried expression.

Ichigo turned in horror wondering how he was going to explain this situation, "Well fuck" Ichigo thought in which he thought he heard a very quiet laughter, coming from someone very persistant.

**AND That's where i'll leave that off, sorry for being gone for so long I had a pretty difficult summer and then school started and then I got really sick but im back now soooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Redo Soon 3

**Ugh why do i have to do this every month or however much I update, whatever i hope you enjoy the chapter! And yes if you were wondering Attack of the hollows does sound like attack of the clones...**

**Attack of the Hollows**

Ichigo turned in horror wondering how he was going to explain this situation, "Well fuck" Ichigo thought in which he thought he heard a very quiet laughter, coming from someone very persistent.

"So who were you talking to?" Ashido asked again.

"Nobody, I was talking to my uhhh sword" Ichigo said, Zangetsu was his inner spirit so he was pretty similar to the hollow.

"Ah huh, next you're going to tell me you mastered a Shikia and a Bankai." Ashido rolled his eyes.

Ichigo grinned, he had somewhat mastered Bankai. "As a matter of fact i did"

Ashido laughed hysterically, this kid was such a bad liar, if he had mastered Bankai then why was he so clueless, and why did he serve in the living world. This kid would have to be seriously powerful to do that. Since he broke his leg on the way down, Ashido seriously doubted that.

"Prove it" Ashido commanded.

Ichigo bewildered looked in complete hesitation with Ashido

"Won't that just bring more hollows here attacking us" Ichigo was right, but he was also scared of two other things. One that would attract those espada, and two his inner hollow could take control.

Ashido raised his eyebrow, a few lowly hollows against a bankai. This kid had to be faking. "A Bankai, something that increases your power 10 fold vs a couple of low life hollows…"

Ichigo couldn't argue with his logic, and if he didn't do anything Ashido would probably attack him or leave him to die in this stupid forest. He needed Ashido else he couldn't get out of here. He couldn't save Orihime or at least get reinforcements to rescue her.

Ichigo sighed before he grabbed his giant clever. He got into a horse stance and pointed his sword straight forward. He then put his left arm over his right.

"BanKAI"

An explosion of energy was released. Waves of red and black spewed out of him. Then after the dust cleared, there Ichigo stood covered in his black clothing with a sleek black sword with red etchings covering the handle.

"There are you happy now" Ichigo pouted

Ashido stood in disbelief. This… Kid just used Bankai. Ashido couldn't even get Shikai.

"Of course, I actually can't believe it… Get ready for a fight" Ashido turned his head looking into the forest. Where a large amount of thunder rumbles could be heard. A large dust cloud was heading for them. And in it hundreds of Hollows

Ichigo didn't know what to do. Through those dark tall trees he knew hundreds heck thousands of hollows may be coming to kill them. The worst part was that he couldn't risk using to much energy else he would get out.

Ichigo hated himself for wanting to actually just let him out and get this over with. But what if he couldn't stop him? What if he couldn't stop himself?

"What are you doing use your Bankai on them!" Ashido stared at Ichigo in a bit of a little panic, he never had to fight so many Hollows before.

Ichigo couldn't use his full power, but he could spare a little bit of it.

"Getsuga Tenshou"

A crimson wave of energy launched toward the hollows, killing a few but leaving hundreds left standing.

He did it again, and again, killing more Hollows each time, but there were about to be overwhelmed two soul reapers vs a hundred or more hollows, unfair fight.

As the wave of hollows were about to pour onto them something about the Hollows attitudes changed completely. They stopped in their tracks and didn't move a muscle.

"Well, well, well, what did I find here. The hollow killer and another friend" The hollow pointed at Ichigo, "Very well, i am the Guardian of the Forest of Menos, i know it's hard to say but if you would like you can just call me your killer"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was so annoyed of hollows now.

Ichigo suddenly froze, the way he always did whenever the hollow within started to talk

"YA KNOW IF YA WANT ME TO KILL THEM I CAN"

Every Hollow stepped back. They could feel the power that was radiating off of Ichigo. Even the Guardian could feel it.

"Your something different aren't you? Your presence almost seemed… like us… Maybe… Yes you are." The Guardian started to go into a deep train of thought before he looked at his men, "Kill the hollow killer, but capture the strawberry head, Aizen wants him."

Ichigo fumed at the Guardian calling him a STRAWBERRY. Ichigo didn't even wait for Ashido before he started cutting up Hollows left and right. Swiftly a small but noticeable portion of hollows were killed.

Ashido on the other hand was struggling, his opponents were of equal strength while Ichigo was above them. He killed on hollow before being attacked by another, the exhaustion was starting to overwhelm him.

Ichigo on the other hand kept killing more and more hollows, but he noticed that his power was starting to get more out of control. So he decided to take it down a bit. Now the higher ranking hollows like Adjunchas were starting to get to him. Ichigo started to struggle quite a bit. And he was losing control of his grip on his inner world.

Ashido could barely fight anymore… There were just too many. He had taken down at least 50 before he could only block. That was until the Guardian came after him…

"You Killed so many of us, you bastard" The Guardian was overwhelming Ashido, until with a striking blow to the knee he knocked Ashido down.

The Guardian was about to finish Ashido off, but Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tenshou, and a powerful one, sending the Guardian back a few… A lot really.

The Guardian stumbled up, he was cut pretty bad. When he collected himself, he looked at Ichigo, and he was pissed.

"AIZEN SAID HE WANTED YOU, HE DIDN'T SAY DEAD OR ALIVE"

Out of nowhere a bunch of Menos Grande appeared. They Started to yell their deathly yells, and prepared to fire their ceros…

Ichigo knew the only way to save himself and Ashido was to use his power, all of it. He didn't have a choice. He still had to get out of here and try to rescue Orihime. Ichigo looked down, if he was gonna let this hollow out it was gonna be on his terms…

"Listen, im going to let you out, but you can't kill Ashido, and you have to let me back in my body…"

There was silence, then a deathly cackle.

"Hahaha, kingy you don't have a choice in the matter, so you don't get to decide. I come out unconditionally or you die, simple as that… Tick tock king"

Ichigo scoffed before he turned to Ashido. He crouched down next to him and helped him get up before looking at him.

"Run and don't look back you won't like what you see" Ichigo told him.

"B-but what about you, if your going down so am i, i can take-" But before Ashido could finish, Ichigo interrupted him.

"I'm not going to die, but you will. So get out of here while I cover your escape okay!"

Ashido wanted to talk back, but he could tell Ichigo was serious and he was in the way.

So he ran as fast as he could to cover, some hollows tried to chase after him, but he was long gone…

The hollows turned towards Ichigo all charging up their ceros.

Soon the forest was lit with bright red energy, Ichigo frowned not happy with what he was about to do.

The hollows fired their ceros, with annihilating power. Only few soul reaper could survive this.

A shadow formed over Ichigo's eyes, he needed to do this. As the beams of pure energy came raging toward him, he prepared a stance and charged up to fire a counter beam.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU"

A flash of crimson and black overtook what now seemed like a small attack of ceros and overwhelmed the hollows, killing many and disabling more.

The hollows were annihilated. But soon a powerful presence appeared. One hollow in nature.

As the dust cleared and the attackers recovered, they looked in shock and awe at Ichigo… Who now had a mask covered in tribal marks and maintained a terrifying presence. And the eyes, that seemed to tear through a man's soul and rip everything out.

The hollows shook in fear, crushed by the weight of the creature. They would not survive.

"HAHAHAHA, FINALLY SOME FREEDOM….."

**So i hope you enjoyed this Chapter because writing is terrible. Im freakin tired and my back hurts. But it's all worth it for your approval hehehe *starts to roll in dat sweet sweet approval***


	6. Redo Soon 4

**So i hope you enjoyed this Chapter because writing is terrible. Im freaking tired and my back hurts. But it's all worth it for your approval hehehe *starts to roll in dat sweet sweet approval***

**Yo, Ichigo bout to get dookied on**

"HAHAHAHAHA, FINALLY SOME FREEDOM" The hollow Ichigo screamed.

The other hollows shook in fear, especially the Guardian. The pure spiritual pressure radiating off the being was phenomenal. The weakest of hollows couldn't even stand. Though plenty of small tiny lizard looking hollows crawled all near Ichigo feeding on his reiatsu.

The Creature screamed, jumping faster than the blink of an eye and killing the Menos Grande, he killed the first five via his sword but eventually got bored of that and ended up using a Getsuga Tenshou on the surviving Menos Grande from all of Ichigo's past attacks.

The fell swiftly, the only hollows left were the Adjunchas. Ichigo stepped down lightly, laughing demonically. Some of the hollows ran, but those who stayed would die. Ichigo launched towards them striking them one by one. Several fell within seconds. Before another could die though the Guardian stepped in the way preventing the beast of Ichigo Kurosaki killing another one of his Adjunchas.

"What in the God damn fuck are you" The Guardian said.

"What could you mean by that, im me Mwahahaha" The beast Replied.

The Guardian hoped he could hold the best off long enough for a member of the espada to get here. But he didn't even stand a chance.

Before the Guardian could do anything, Ichigo's sword was through the Guardians stomach killing him.

As The Guardian fell to the floor, small grin was seen on his face.

"The Fuck are you smillin for" The Hollow Ichigo Asked, though he would never get an answer back from the Guardian as he was already dead.

Ichigo ripped his sword out of him and laughed. He was Finally in control, nobody could stop him. Not Ichigo, not Urahara, NO ONE.

But Ichigo's laugh ended short as his stomach was pierced by a white bladed sword. The Hollow Ichigo's face showed shock for a second before turning his head to see the one and only Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra had received an order to collect Harribel, Stark, and Barragan to contain the monstrous beast. After that they were told to bring Ichigo back to Aizen.

"Surrender, you cannot get away from me" Ulquiorra told Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed and walked forward a few steps away from the sword in his stomach. "What makes you think I'll surrender" Ichigo said in that mixed voice of his.

Ulquiorra expected to do at least a bit of damage on the boy when he stabbed him, but it had done nothing other than upset the boy.

The stab wound in Ichigo stayed for a moment before instantaneously healing. A white goop covered it for a second and one healed the wound was gone. Ichigo laughed a little, before jumping up and starting to hop from tree to tree. He could sense other more powerful Arrancar in the area.

"Where do you think your going"

Ichigo's leg was hit with some type of attack, knocking him off balance, as he plummeted towards the ground he looked at the corner of his eye and saw something… A woman, with blond hair.

Ichigo quickly flashsteped saving himself, but now he had an enemy watching his every move. He knows he can't run away from this fight, all he had to do was survive it.

Ulquiorra quickly appeared, with the blond woman taking his side, two other figures appeared, one who wore a plain white kimono and had a small child hollow thing next to him, the other wearing a white kimono with large black tufts and a white crown.

"Ugh why can't we just get over this and kill him Starrk" The small child said.

"Hush Lilynette" The older figure said.

"Last Chance Ichigo Kurosaki, or the beast who is in control, surrender" Ulquiorra said, ready for the beast to deny the offer.

The being laughed again, it would never surrender, "Interesting offer, here is my counter offer" Ichigo launch a swirling getsuga tenshou.

Ulquiorra simply blocked it off, before he nodded towards Harribel who quickly launched towards Ichigo attempting to strike him.

Ichigo blocked it but just barely, before he could counter though she sonido behind him, cutting his back. It healed instantly which annoyed her a little, Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto behind him but Harribel had already disappeared. His left arm and leg were starting to turn white and he felt his nails become more claw like.

The one called Starrk attacked Ichigo head on, with quick decisive hits dealing a powerful blow on the boy, so much that he fell over.

The group expected the boys Spiritual energy to decrease a little in his unconscious state. But they were surprised when the boy started to shake rapidly as if he was having a seizure, and his Spirit energy rapidly increased by the second, something was off.

A second later a giant grey worm formed out of the boy, at its max height it turned towards the being with the most spiritual energy and attacked it.

"Starrk watch out!" Lilynette yelled out, her voice breaking through the air.

Starrk turned around just in time to raise his sword to block it, but the worm opened it mouth and consumed Starrk. It seemed to lose it's form for a moment becoming a very compact cloud of grey. Then the clouds quickly dispersed with it Starrk was revealed, but another much bigger problem.

Where the young Ichigo once stood, was replaced with a beast. It was white from top to bottom. His toes hawk like with talons, his body muscular and covered in tribal tattoos. His hands had become razor sharp blades and his wrist were protected by white tufts of red fur like hair. Spike protatraded out of his shoulders and his mask was complete except for a little crack where hair covered. Two yellow slits had replaced Ichigos soft brown eyes with 3 red stripes covering his forehead. A long rugged mane of bright Orange hair went down the monsters back, and a whip like tail with a red tip. He had grown a bit, at least a few inches taller. The most peculiar part to Ulquiorra was the hollow hole in the middle of his chest. His Black bankai sword was also held in his hands

"What are you" Harribel asked, being the first to do.

The creature growled, his eyes facing towards her.

"It doesn't matter what he is, Aizen wants him" Ulquiorra told the group.

The creature turned to Ulquiorra, now he had a sudden rage in him. Jumping towards him immediately clashing swords. Ulquiorra was actually surprised, for one thing the creature was on Ulquiorra's base level of power, higher even as his spirit energy kept rapidly rising.

Harribel came up to strike the creature from the back but it flash stepped away, towards Lilynette who was all alone with Starrk still recovering from the attack by the weird worm thing.

Lilynettes eyes filled with Shock, she wasn't strong enough to fight off this creature, The black Zanpackto got closer and closer, she braced for the attack, though Starrk was lucky enough to be faster. He blocked the sword and pushed Ichigo back further enough so Harribel and Ulquiorra could take care of him.

Ichigo was back in the middle of the group, his eyes turned to the one he hadn't fought back yet. The one with a white crown on his head.

"Barragan do something" Harribel was next to Ulqiourra, the former hollow king hadn't done anything in a while, which made her pissed.

The man with a crown sighed before raising his hand to perform a Cero.

The Other hollows moved out of the way, knowing as second strongest his would be very powerful, The red started to build into a larger and larger orb.

"We Are not to kill him!" Ulquiorra warned Barragan, but Barragan would not listen.

The Creature realizing it could get obliterated by this cero, started to charge on of his own. His grew twice as fast and became much bigger than Barragans. He fired with no hesitation.

Barragan Fired back, his own cero barely stood a chance, the shockwave between the two forces were substantial, causing a shock wave.

The Ceros ended Barragan was on his knees gasping for air. The Beast had also been exhausted but only showed it through collapsing on his knees.

The Beast stood back up and started to approach Barragan who was still on his knees. The others waited for what was about to happen. If Barragan wasn't powerful enough he would lose and die, if he was he would be fine.

Ichigo raised his sword preparing to kill Barragan, the black zanpakuto shining in the air, the chain rattling in the faint wind. Then Ichigo plummeted his sword preparing to kill Barragan. He never did though, he stopped right as he was about to kill him. The Beast stepped back a few before he went into a screaming fit, his tail thrashed and his power level plummeted then rose inconsistently. Streams of red rose into the air until it became a pillar of red and black energy.

The 4 espada had no idea what was happening. They weren't sure whether to approach it or stay where they were.

A sudden energy wave went through the air, literally making it ripple. The pillar exploded. Standing there was the Beast Ichigo, though something was different. The Heirro of the beast started to crack and chip off. Second later the armor fell off of Ichigo falling to the ground and shattering.

What stood after was the young Ichigo, his skin a little paler and his hair still a bit long but it was Ichigo. His eyes were wide open his brown eyes present though his eyes were a little milky. He collapsed onto his knees, all the energy in his body taken up. He mumbled something before falling to his stomach passing out.

**Do you guys get what im doing with the names of these chapters lol.**


	7. Refining

hey guys im gonna redo the chapters a bit because the writing is horrendous and my writing has gotten better. The story will not change. Just perfected. Maybe. Anyways enjoy the story and i'll try to update more okay? Okay!


End file.
